


Their Next Adventure

by superpotterwhorelock



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, AryaxGendry Week, BAMF Arya Stark, Eventual Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones-esque, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, POV Arya Stark, Post - A Game of Thrones, Prince Gendry, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwhorelock/pseuds/superpotterwhorelock
Summary: Taking place immediately after the final season, Arya runs into an old friend before she journeys to the west of Westeros





	Their Next Adventure

  
  


Arya fastened the dagger on her side a little tighter. The numerous ships laid in front of her bearing a familiar symbol was a bit surreal. She had seen the Stark wolf sigil since her birth, but never on ships. 

The ship flag that was displaying the wolf was billowing in the light breeze that graced the day. The sun was shining; it warmed the skin of her face. Winter had just begun, but it seemed the threat of spring was already taking it over. She breathed a deep sigh as she began to board the vessel. It wasn’t exactly a good day. People she knew had died. Good people. And her brother with whom she just reunited was sent back to the very place she had lost him to to begin with. But it was by no means a bad day. The minor worries she let brew in her head were nothing compared to the perils she had felt for years in the face of the Night King and Cersei.

She was beginning her new journey, finally. Excitement started to turn in the pit of her stomach and her smile widened with each step up the wooden board she took.

At this very moment is when she thought she heard her name being called. 

No, she didn’t just think so. Her name was definitely being called. She turned on her feet and saw a figure trying to push through the many people on the dock in King’s Landing. 

“Arya! Arya wai- excuse me, please, coming through, Arya, wait!”

When he finally burst out from the crowd of people, she could see his face clearly. She couldn’t say she was surprised Gendry had come to see her off. 

“If you’re going to ask me to stay and be your lady again, or that the world’s too dangerous out there for a girl all by herself you can save your breath.” 

“What?” he breathed heavily, still comprehending her greeting. “What? No, I-- I” 

She raised her eyebrows feigning annoyance or impatience, perhaps both. He bought the look and Arya smiled ever so slightly. 

“I want. . . I want to come with you” before she could speak or protest, he kept going quickly. “I’m not saying you have to be milady, or my lover. Or . . . or anything we might’ve been back in Winterfell. I’m asking ya if I can come as your friend.” 

Now this _ did  _ surprise Arya. 

“But you’re Lord Baratheon of Storm’s End now. Don’t you have a fancy castle to live in or something?”

Gendry took a breath, finally steadying his heart rate, before continuing. “I was raised in Flea Bottom. I wasn’t brought up with any notion of how to be a proper lord, or even any desire to be, besides maybe not scrounging for food. That kind of life, honored as I was to receive such a title, it isn’t for me. I like the tough work, to see the action of the world.”

Arya shook her head. She didn’t want him to get into something he couldn’t handle. 

“I’m sorry, Gendry, but I think maybe you should ride back to Storm’s End. You’ve made a mistake.”

She turned to begin her ascent up onto the boat, but a calloused hand wrapped around her forearm. It’s grasp was gentle, with no malice, but also firm with determination. 

“Arya, listen to me. If I think back on the fondest parts of my life, the least  _ boring  _ parts of my life, they’re when I’m experiencing things other than four walls or even a blacksmith fire. They’re when I’m leaving King’s Landing to go to the wall, or all the crazy stuff that happened on that journey. They’re when I’m with  _ you.” _

The sun, warm with comfort a few minutes ago, now beat down on Arya’s face with anticipation. She took in his shaved head, his strong jawline dotted with scruff, his muscular build. Finally, she took in his eyes. In his eyes is where she found her decision. They never wavered in their choice, and they adorned her with admiration, if not reverence.

She turned heel and walked the final steps onto the boat with her hands behind her back. She turned around, and with a half smile on her face, asked if he was coming. Gendry’s face lit up and he followed her onto the ship. 

Instead of waiting for him on deck, Arya kept walking, heading towards the cabins below deck. She turned around with that same mischievous smile and cocked up an eyebrow quizzically. 

“Well are you ready for our next adventure or not?” she snided with amusement before she once again turned from him. 

It wasn’t long after that the ship set sail. 


End file.
